custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tervok (Toa Hydros)
Tervok is a Skrall of the Elite Warrior class, and a member of the Rock Tribe. Biography Originally nameless, Tervok lived in a mountainous area of Bota Magna with the rest of the Rock Tribe, which was governed by the Element Lord of Rock. Tervok later fought in the Core War on Spherus Magna under the command of the Element Lord of Rock. Tervok was later placed in command of a patrol of the Rock Tribe's army. At a later stage during the war, Tervok and his forces were assigned to protect a small outpost on the outskirts of the Skrall's territory. However, a Fire army battalion ambushed the outpost, during which Tervok gained a large scar down his left eye at the hands of the battalion's leader, Flardrek. Despite the best efforts of his troops, Flardrek's warriors managed to gain the upper hand, and eventually forced Tervok and his unit to retreat. At a later during the war, Tervok gained knowledge of a traitor amongst the ranks of the Rock Tribe, and managed to stop him before he could execute his plans, which would have resulted in the deaths of all of the leader Skrall and the Element Lord of Rock. As a reward for his efforts, Tuma granted him the name "Tervok" and command of a legion of Skrall warriors. At the climax at the war, Spherus Magna split up up in an event known as the Shattering. When the Shattering broke the planet up into several pieces, Tervok was separated from his homeland along with the rest of the Skrall, forcing them to take up residence in the Black Spike Mountains. Later, Tervok and the rest of his kind were forced to migrate south due to the relentless attacks of the Baterra. After moving into the city of Roxtus, and being accepted into the social system, Tervok became one of Tuma's most trusted warriors. Later, Tervok was assigned alongside Korpo and Drakzu to eliminate the Skrall warrior Verex. Under the cover that they were to accompany Verex on a mission into the wastelands, Tervok and the others eventually managed to force Verex off a steep cliff, to his apparent death. Unknown to Tervok, Verex survived, and would resurface a year later, his body altered by some means. Later, Tervok apparently confronted a female being nicknamed the "Sky Huntress." Later, the Rock Agori Atakus returned from Vulcanus, where he had gone to witness an arena match between the Rock and Fire Tribes. However, Atakus returned alone, the Skrall warriors who had accompanied him having disappeared. Feeling Tuma should be notified, Tervok interrupted a conversation between the Skrall leader and another named warrior, Stronius, and brought Atakus in. After revealing the Skrall had lost the match in Vulcanus to a strange reptile-like being, Atakus informed Tuma that during the trek back to Roxtus, the Skrall were attacked by unseen enemies, who left only Atakus to tell the tale. After Atakus was dismissed, Tervok suggested the attackers to be Baterra. Tuma rejected the idea, exposing several facts that proved to contradict the idea of a Baterra attack. He was soon assigned by Tuma to investigate into the disappearance of these Skrall, and his presence within Roxtus gradually became less common. On one of his searches, Tervok and his part combed through the Bara Magna trade routes in order to find any clues into the disappearances, though were unable to pick up any traces of the abductors, with three members of his team being taken during the middle of the night during a rest. After returning to Roxtus to deliver a report on the search, Tervok dueled a fellow named warrior, Stronius, in the arena, a practice battle which Tervok won. Before the elite warrior could take more of Stronius' dignity away, Tuma interrupted the match and demanded a report, and after being informed of the outcome of the investigation, instructed that they do nothing further to stop the disappearances, claiming it was the only logical choice in the light of the advancement of his master plan. Though reluctant, Tervok accepted Tuma's order. After the Skrall allied themselves with the Bone Hunters, Tervok aided them in invading the water village of Tajun, driving the Agori villagers out. He soon left to return to Roxtus where he later listened to Tuma’s speech of domination and superiority. After witnessing Tuma's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Tervok was forced to retreat from a hulking creature he mistook for a Baterra. He was forced do battle with the Glatorian who had followed Mata Nui and was sent reeling with his fellow warriors from a blast of elemental power unleashed by Mata Nui and his allies. Injured and exhausted, Tervok was forced to flee Roxtus with the other Skrall and Bone Hunters, and eventually managed to take charge of one of the fragments of the Rock Tribe. As time passed, many of Tervok's followers mysterious disappeared, leaving Tervok, Korpo and a Skrall as the only members of Tervok's group uncaptured, though they were eventually ambushed and captured by the rogue Skrall Skirvex. Abilities and Traits A strong and capable warrior, Tervok is a powerful fighter and a master of most forms of combat utilized by Skrall and Glatorian alike. Highly intelligent, he often looks down on other species, such as the Agori. He was originally a fanatical follower of Tuma, believing the Skrall leader to be brilliant and worthy of his rank within the tribe, though began to lose faith in him when Tuma began associating with the ice Agori Metus. As a member of the Elite Warrior class of Skrall, Tervok possesses strength, speed and agility that outmatches that of even members of the special forces class. Tools Tervok wields a Skrall Tribal Design Blade as his main weapon. He also carries a Thornax Launcher, which is attached to his sword. Alternate Versions *Tervok Trivia *Tervok was inspired by a MOC of the same name originally made by Chicken Bond. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Toa Hydros Category:Skrall Category:Rock Tribe